Haïr
by Guhmio
Summary: OS en ligne écrit par par Kiara (M) Hait-moi. Hait-moi de tout ton cœur, Potter. Hait-moi jusqu'à m'aimer.


**Auteur** **: Kiara !**

 **Genre** **: Os, YAOI , M (ATTETION !), HPDM ou Drarry**

 **Disclamer** **: A la reine JK Rowling à qui appartiennent les merveilleux personnages d'Harry Potter.**

 **Résumé** **: Hait-moi. Hait-moi de tout ton cœur, Potter. Hait-moi jusqu'à m'aimer comme je t'aime.**

 **" Haïr "**

Hait-moi. Hait-moi de tout ton cœur. Ainsi j'aurais une place dans ton cœur. J'en ferais de même s'il le faut.

.

Il y a des degrés différents de haine.

« Je te hais. »

Qui fait briller les yeux de colère et tordre les bouches d'insultes.

« Je te hais de tout mon cœur. »

Qui est déjà plus fort, plus intense. Les pluies de coups, les envies de meurtre, l'obsession de l'esprit.

Puis la haine de tout son être.

La plus fort, la plus destructrice aussi.

Celle qui vous envoute, vous contrôle, vous embrouille. Celle qui vous fait rêver la nuit. Celle qui coule dans les veines, vole dans l'air expiré et fait flamboyer les yeux. Cette haine destructrice.

Ma préférée.

J'ai plus peur de l'indifférence que de la haine. Après tout, la haine n'est-elle pas le plus proche voisin de l'amour ?

Hait-moi fort. Puis aime-moi tout autant.

Laisse-moi envahir peu à peu ton esprit... jusqu'à ce que tu ne penses qu'à moi jour et nuit. Jusqu'à ce que tu rêves de moi la nuit et me cherche du regard le jour. Jusqu'à ce que ton cœur ce mette à battre d'excitation et d'anticipation dans l'attente de ma vue et qu'il tremble quand je serais sous tes yeux brulants.

Détruire pour mieux aimer, quel magnifique stratagème.

.

Ses yeux verts brillaient de haine et ses poings se serraient, puis se desserraient puis se resserraient. Il bouillonnait de rage.

« Je te hais. »

Alors un sourire apparut sur mon visage aux cheveux blonds en face de lui. Mais il ne refléta que le même vide que celui de mes yeux orageux.

« Je sais. »

Alors je me suis penché et l'ai embrassé tendrement avant de me faire repousser par le brun et rué de coups.

« Espèce de sale enculé ! C'était mon premier ! Batard ! »

Je sentis un moment mon cœur de glace de réchauffer à l'entente de cette phrase. C'était son premier. J'étais le premier.

« Alors Potter, on est puceau ? » j'ai ricané pour cacher ma joie.

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! »

Un autre coup du brun par colère, un autre coup de moi pour toucher sa peau et Potter me laisse seul contre le mur froid, le visage ensanglanté. Dans son dos, je ne peux que déposer un regard brillant de douleur qu'il ne voit jamais.

« Hais-moi. Hais-moi comme je t'ai haïs jusqu'à m'aimer comme je t'aime, Potter. » j'ai murmuré à la lune.

.

Non seulement un Harry Potter ivre était très beau à voir, mais c'était aussi extrêmement... bandant. L'incarnation même de la luxure. Je ne me souvenais plus comment nous étions arrivés à nous retrouver seuls (du moins si l'on excluait la présence de la sang-de-bourbe et de sa belette endormis et des deux personnes qui étaient mes meilleurs amis, j'ai nommé Blaise et Pansy, eux aussi dans les bras de Morphée) dans la salle sur demande, mais nous y étions. La salle était décorée en salle commune avec de la moquette, une cheminée et des canapés très confortables ainsi qu'une grande quantité de Pur-Feu que ce cher Survivant c'était fait un plaisir d'ingurgiter sous mes yeux.

Il était ivre. Et nous le savions parfaitement tout les deux. Pourtant, Potter avait toujours une bouteille à la main. Fidèle à ma maison et ma raison, contredite par ma conscience certes, je décidai de profiter de la situation.

« Dis Potter... Si on couchait ensemble ? »

.

Le démon dans un corps d'ange arrêta sa bouteille à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et déposa ses yeux émeraude sur moi qui ne montraient aucun sentiment, me faisant déglutir.

« Hm... Je dirais oui. »

« Vraiment ? »

Une douce chaleur nommé espoir naquit dans mon cœur de glace. Cependant il mourut tout aussi vite.

« Mais... Tu es hétéro non ? Tu sors avec Weaslette ».

« Nan. C'est juste un... Hic ! Contrat. Elle couvre la sexualité du Survivant au monde et moi... Hic ! La sienne à son frère. On est tous les deux gays ! Alors une baise ne serait... Hic ! Pas de refus ! Tu as un corps de dieu parfaitement bandant ! »

Je n'en revenais pas. Saint Potter n'était non seulement pas si saint que ça mais en plus, c'était lui aussi un "suceur de queue" comme la société aimait appeler les types comme nous. J'avais donc une chance ?

« Tu es au courant que tu me divulgues une info de grande importance et que je pourrais la répéter à tout le monde ? »

Il me regarda un moment avant de boire un coup.

« Ouais. Mais tu ne le diras pas ».

« Pourquoi ? » j'ai demandé, intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas. Une intuition ».

« Tu es bizarre ».

Je l'ai regardé fixement à mon tour en essayant de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il me haïssait. Nous étions ennemis. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses yeux ne reflétaient-ils pas la colère et la haine ? Je ne savais pas. Et ça me faisait mal parce que je n'avais jamais connu ces yeux là et que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. A cette pensée, un gout amer m'envahit la bouche et j'ai grimacé avant de me relever.

« Je vais y aller ».

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle en laissant mes deux amis derrière moi, il m'interpella.

« Dis-moi, Malfoy... Le quel de nous deux est-il vraiment le plus bizarre se soir ? »

Je me suis figée. Quoi ?

« Quoi ? »

Il sourit, son visage dans l'ombre à cause du feu qui brulait derrière lui faisait briller ses yeux d'une manière que je n'avais jamais, oh grand jamais, entraperçu. Ses cheveux bruns indomptables avaient poussés et lui tombaient maintenant près des épaules. Il c'était relevé sur les coudes de sa position allongé, dévoilant par la même occasion une douce partie blanche de son ventre musclé qui apparaissait sous son tee-shirt moulant vert sombre. Il avait relevé une jambe comme une invitation face à son entrejambe, son pantalon noir coulant parfaitement à ses jambes fines et musclées. Il était beau.

Trop beau.

Et je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps de lui sauter dessus. Ce que je ferais inévitablement si je restais plus longtemps dans cette pièce.

Mais ses yeux verts me regardaient avec une telle intensité...

« Dis-moi, Malfoy. Pourquoi voulais-tu coucher avec moi ? Serais-tu attiré par moi ? »

Un dilemme s'imposait. Soit partir sans répondre, la tête haute (une option digne d'un Malfoy), soit répondre et tomber dans son piège car je serais forcé de rester (une option bien tentante mais contraire à tous mes principes et mon éducation).

Il me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, attendant patiemment la réponse, sérieux.

Blaise gémit dans son sommeil, me faisant pousser un soupir.

« Pourquoi cette question Potty ? Serais-tu attiré vers moi ? »

« Hm... Qui sais », répondit-il.

Ses bras lâchèrent et il se retrouva allongé sur le sol. D'un sort, je fis léviter les 4 gêneurs dans un coin de la pièce et je m'assis à même le sol, abandonnant mon nom de famille derrière moi, le dos contre le canapé, une jambe tendu et l'autre repliée, elles pouvaient presque toucher ma Némésis. D'une main, j'ai détaché les premiers boutons de ma chemise sous le regard brulant de mon balafré. Je pris une bouteille qu'il n'avait pas fini de boire et la porta à ma bouche. Autant briser toutes les règles se soir.

« Hé, Drago » dit " Harry " en comprenant ma pensée, « si on jouait à un jeu ? »

« Un jeu ? »

« Action ou vérité. C'est un jeu moldu mais tu devrais connaitre je pense. »

« Oui... ouais je connais. Ça pourrait être intéressant ».

J'étais totalement relâché et l'alcool commençait peu à peu à faire effet.

« Mais changeons quelques règles. Si l'on ne veut pas répondre, au lieu de boire, on doit enlever un vêtement. Sinon rien ne change. Ok ? »

« Ok ».

Je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste, juste curieux.

« Alors je commence », annonça le brun et s'asseyant confortablement sur le sol. « Action ou Vérité ? »

J'ai hésité un instant.

« Action ».

C'était l'option la moins dangereuse d'après moi.

« Alors... Je veux que tu contactes Rogue par la cheminer pour lui demander la réponse à la question 3 du devoir maison ».

« Quoi ?! » je me suis exclamé avant de soupirer et de me mettre en action face à son regard chargé de défi de protester.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devant un Rogue choqué, surpris par une telle demande et qui bafouilla la réponse. Avant de demander si tout allait bien, abandonnant son rôle de professeur pour celui de parrain. Après l'avoir rassuré d'une voix froide, je suis retourné à ma place. Harry avait un sourire à la fois satisfait et moqueur.

« A moi. Action ou Vérité Harry ? »

J'aimais l'appeler comme ça.

« Vérité ».

Après avoir réfléchit un instant, j'ai posé la question qui m'intriguait.

« Es-tu toujours vierge ? »

Il éclata de rire. C'était le son le plus beau que je n'avais jamais entendu.

« Tu es directe toi ! Non, je ne suis plus vierge et de... toutes les façon possible ».

Une colère sourde m'envahie à l'idée qu'un autre ai touché la peau de celui qui m'appartenais. Si je l'attrapais je lui ferais payer !

« Mais tu as eu mon premier baiser. A toi ».

C'était mieux.

« Vérité ».

« Ton père. Comment était-il avec toi dans ton enfance ? »

Je me suis figé avant de déboutonner ma chemise et l'enlever. Elle partie choir dans un coin de la pièce. Il me regarda un moment et moi aussi. C'était un duel de regard différent de ceux que l'on avait pu avoir auparavant. Il soupira.

« Action »

Autant à être deux torses nus.

« ... Vole une culotte à McGo ».

« Heiiin ?! Ah non pas possible ! »

Sous mon regard appréciateur, son tee-shirt partit rejoindre mon haut. Hm... Il avait de si beaux muscles... Mon pantalon devint plus étroit tout d'un coup et je me retins de gémir de bonheur à cette vue.

Bientôt, nous nous sommes retrouvés tout les deux en boxer devant les flammes de la cheminée, le regard brulant de désir et d'envie.

« Action ou Vérité ? » demanda le brun.

« Action ».

Il planta ses yeux trop verts dans les miens et annonça son gage.

« Embrasse-moi ».

Alors je fondis sur ses lèvres et nous tombâmes tout les deux sur le sol, dévorant avec avidité la bouche de notre partenaire. Les mains se firent baladeuses et les langues dansantes. En quelques secondes, j'étais installé entre ses cuisses, nos deux érections déformant nos boxers collés l'une à l'autre nous faisant gémir, une main à la limite du tissu noir qu'il portait et l'autre perdu dans sa chevelure. Ses mains à lui exploraient mes bras, son dos, mes cheveux avec douceur, survolant à peine la peau. Notre deuxième baisé était beaucoup plus bestial que le premier. Sa langue explorait ma bouche dans les moindres recoins et je dévorais sa langue dans son soupir de plaisir. C'était si bon. Et aussi si suicidaire. Parce qu'il était ivre. Et que je ne pourrais plus jamais toucher ses lèvres roses entrouvertes, ce corp de dieux offert au mien. Mais je mis cette pensée de côté et décida de profiter entièrement du moment.

Un gémissement me plia en deux. Quand est-ce que nos boxers avaient disparus ? Maintenant sa main arpentait mon sexe tendu et gorgé de plaisir. Mes dents abandonnèrent ses lèvres meurtries et arrivèrent sur son cou pour y poser ma marque. Il était à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

« Je te hais Potter ».

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je devinais sans mal son sourire. Il me retourna soudainement en plantant mon dos dans le sol et s'installa au dessus de moi, les jambes entre les miennes et déposa un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres avant de relever la tête, sourire et plonger ses yeux verts dans mes deux ciels orageux.

« Ouais. Moi aussi ».

J'ai rapidement accroché mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser violemment et coller mon corps déjà couvert de sueur contre le sien. Il me rendait fou. Complètement fou. Sa langue quitta ma bouche pour mon cou avant de laisser une trainée humide dans sa descente. Il descendit sur mon torse, mon ventre, mon nombril, ne s'arrêtant qu'à mon aine. D'un mouvement de main vif, il empoigna mon sexe et sa langue se posa à son extrémité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un petit bruit de surprise pas du tout digne d'un Malfoy.

Hm...

Ses vas-et-viens me montaient à la tête pour me faire perdre la raison. Content de ma réaction, il accéléra le rythme.

« Par Merlin... Potter... Ah... Oh... ».

Il sourit contre moi et un doigt coquin se présenta à l'entrée de mon intimité. Dans mon bas-ventre, le désir jouait au hula-hoop. Gémissant, je bougeai un peu mes hanches pour l'inciter à entrer. Je le voulais tout entier en moi ! Oh que je le voulais !

« Harry... » le supliais-je.

Il rit un peu puis se décida enfin à me pénétrer. Par Merlin ! Ce fils de pute n'était pas vierge du tout et ça se voyait ! Il alla directement chercher ma prostate pour plus de plaisir. Sur la moquette, mon corps était agité de soubresaut de plaisir. Un deuxième puis troisième doigt vinrent rendre visite à leur ami. La langue du Survivant faisait des cercles et des cercles... Puis il me prit entièrement en bouche.

« Ah... ! »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tuez-moi avant que je ne fasse une connerie. Tuez-moi avant que je ne souhaite plus, encore plus.

Trop tard.

D'une main passée dans ses cheveux si beaux, je l'avertis que j'allais bientôt venir. Alors il se détacha de moi et ses doigts se retirèrent. Je fis un petit grognement de frustration et il sourit.

« Impatient Malfoy ? »

« Ta gueule et prends-moi Potter ! »

« Dit comme ça...comment refuser ? »

Son sexe aux magnifiques proportions se posa à l'entrée de mon intimité et il m'embrassa avidement avec force et peut être un peu de douceur dans le fond. Puis il entra entièrement. Une douleur me déchira de part et d'autre de mon corps et je retiens non sans mal mes larmes. Tendrement, il embrassa le coin de mes yeux, aspirant les perles salées puis mes lèvres. Et entreprit d'attendre mon signe pour continuer. Petit à petit, la douleur s'estompa et je bougeai un peu les hanches pour le sentir encore plus en moi. Alors il se mit à bouger. Et je bénis dieu de nous avoir créés. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un et la jouissance nous prit tout les deux au même moment. Criant le prénom de l'autre, il se rendit en moi et moi entre nos corps couverts de sueur, plongeant la pièce dans une autre de sexe. Il tomba sur mon torse et je pus apprécier un peu plus longtemps notre proximité. Puis il se retira malheureusement trop tôt de moi et s'effondra sur le sol à mon côtés. Nos épaules se touchaient presque et je ressentais encore sa chaleur.

« Je crois que je vais finalement être gay. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Tu m'as dit que tu l'étais déjà ! »

Il posa ses yeux verts qui brillaient de malice sur moi et me fit un sourire ravageur.

« J'ai mentis. Ginny est bien lesbienne mais pas moi. Tu es ma première expérience côté garçon. Et je dois avouer... que j'ai plutôt apprécié. »

« Quoi ?! Tu... Tu veux dire que... »

Je n'en revenais pas. Il m'avait mentit ! Non seulement il n'était pas gay mais en plus c'était sa première fois (logique) ! Et... Et... il avait apprécié ?!

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'une manière craquante.

« Pourquoi tu as mentis ? »

J'étais intrigué.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu fuis ».

« Fuir ? Un Malfoy ne fuit pas. »

« Mais un Malfoy gay devant un Harry Potter puceau et apprentis-gay ? »

« Il fuit » je fus forcé d'avouer. « Raaah ! Et donc tu as mentis juste pour savoir se que c'était que de coucher avec un mec ? »

« Je te hais. » il répondit comme si cela répondait à ma question.

« Ouais. Je sais. »

« Je te hais tellement que je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête. Tu m'obnubiles jour et nuit. »

Je retiens un sourire satisfait.

J'avais gagné.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu me hais tant que ça ? »

« Ouais. »

Il était sincère. Cela ce voyait dans ses yeux. D'un geste, j'ai roulé sur le ventre pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Hm... J'aime quand tu me hais autant alors... »

Il sourit et moi aussi. Puis je me suis placé au dessus de lui.

« Alors continu. Hais-moi. Hais-moi comme je t'ai haïs jusqu'à m'aimer comme je t'aime, Potter. »

Et puis je l'ai embrassé encore une fois.

 **…**

 **qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Votre esprit pervers est-il satisfait ?**

 **Héhé x)**

 **-Kiara qui mange gentiment une glace au chocolat**


End file.
